


springtime sunshine

by JamtheDingus



Series: Shunk Week 2k19 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Gardening, M/M, Short & Sweet, Shunk Week 2019, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: Hunk comes to find Shiro in the garden.---Day 2 of Shunk Week 2k19.





	springtime sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompts: Domestic/Home and Sprintime
> 
> just a short drabble because i got too uwu also i'm trying out new writing styles!!!!!!! 500 words exactly was a goddamn menace

Shiro fixes his sunhat tighter to his scalp, angling it downwards. Enough to block the rising sun from blinding him as he focuses on organizing the new flowers he'd bought just a few weeks ago.

They're tiny and teeny against his palm, and he can't wait to see the colors blooming a few months down the line. But, for now, he's busy figuring out the best way to place them. They'd drown in the brighter petunias if he wasn't careful.

A butterfly flutters off a flower petal as the porch-door slides open, and the soft sound of socks slipping into slippers makes Shiro perk up. The sun has just barely climbed its way into the sky, dusting the earth in deep yellow tones, and Hunk is bathed in the warm morning light as he sleepily rubs at his eye.

"Shiro?" He mumbles, though he knows it can only be him up at six in the morning just to garden. "Aren't you cold?"

His voice is sleep-heavy and just faintly pouty, made especially effective by the way he tugs at the blanket he'd stolen from their shared bed closer around himself.

Shiro sets down his shears and holds both hands out to usher him forward, in lieu of the same denial he'd always spouted when they end up like this. Hunk is quick to waddle down the steps and drop into the embrace. He hides underneath the covers like a meerkat, stealing Shiro's side as his own, as Shiro murmurs a soft, "Good morning."

Hunk only grunts in response. As much as his sunny exterior argued against it, Hunk really wasn't a morning person. Shiro didn't mind in the slightest, not when he got so many free cuddles to start his day.

A kiss is pecked against his cheek as Shiro bends over to pat loosened dirt— not too tightly!— and he's able to return it a few moments later as he reaches to grab his watering can. He brushes Hunk's bangs away to do so, and he _pffts_ as a bit of dirt is left behind in his wake.

Shiro lifts his arms up high as he regards the seeds in the sunlight, half to make sure they aren't cracked, but mostly to make room for Hunk as he slides lower, burying his face against Shiro's thigh to steal the warmth from there.

He falls asleep like that, quick and without preamble. It's difficult to reach everywhere Shiro needs like this, carefully hovering his arm over Hunk's side as he leans to and fro, but he could never turn Hunk away— even when he has to fashion a hook out of a twig to capture his basket of pruned leaves.

Hunk sounds a soft snore as Shiro gifts him with another kiss, pressed between the brows as he moves the blanket away. It'll have to be washed once they get back inside, but Shiro doesn't mind much.

He cherishes every moment they spend together, as schmoopy as that may be.

**Author's Note:**

> [ check out shunk week on twitter ](https://twitter.com/shunkweek2k19)
> 
>  
> 
> IM ALREADY LIKE TWO DAYS BEHIND BC I PROCRASTINATE ITS FINE!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
